


Reward

by swimmingwithtitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingwithtitans/pseuds/swimmingwithtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry this sounds way OOC and has a lot of grammar errors.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this sounds way OOC and has a lot of grammar errors.

“Oi, you shitty brat~!”

Eren slows down, grimacing as he instantly recognizes the harsh voice behind him. He quickly turns around on his heel, to find himself face-to-face with a certain captain, a frown on his ever so inviting and delicious lips.

“What do you want, Levi- I mean sir?” Eren ask, putting a hand on his hip as he rummaged the other hand through his messy locks.

“Well, I stumbled upon this notebook in the cafeteria, and I could have sworn this was yours...”

He gasps, quickly snatching the diary from his outstretched hand and cradling it close to his heart.

“Thanks,Corporal!”

“Eren.....are you forgetting something?” he asks,his eyebrow rising.

“Uh....”

He was interrupted by a pair of tantalizing lips covering his own. The kiss only lasts a few seconds, but it causes his whole body to heat up in excitement. 

“Tonight I’ll be accepting the rest of my reward, so don’t be late,” Levi muses with a sly grin before walking towards the training field.


End file.
